1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sheet wrapping materials and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to sheets and sheet rolls of wrapping material for wrapping floral groupings and for being formed into flower pots and flower pot covers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various wrappings for flowers and potted plants are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,922 and 3,508,372 disclose a flexible paper sheet designed to be formed into a protective sleeve around flowers. A potted plant package disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,725 has an upper sleeve portion which is removable to display the plant after shipment.
In addition to packaging the product, a vendor typically wishes to display certain information related to the product. Such information may be directed at prospective customers and may include eye-catching designs, illustrations, pricing, text descriptive of the item and instructional material. Other information, such as uniform product codes and bar codes used for pricing and inventory control, may be provided for processing the sale at the check-out counter. In the case of a gift item, such as a plant or floral grouping, it is usually desirable to remove such information before presenting the item as a gift.